


Prologue: Nobles and Demons

by Luxmau (Lumau)



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: ACOL - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Slight Dirty Talk, Teasing, actually less heavy than the tags might suggest, although I see them both as switches in their relationship, being blindsided by a trigger, dom!rhy, mentioned but not more than in the books, rhylucard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumau/pseuds/Luxmau
Summary: Initially planned as a one-shot, this is now the prologue to this storyNobles and Demons"For perhaps the hundredth time did the words Rhy had left him with this morning pass through his head. Alucard's insides burned with desire, thinking about the coy smile that Rhy's face had borne."When I come to you tonight, I want you to be ready.""Ready for what?" he had asked playfully and flirtatious, although he could easily guess the answer. "Post-ACOL RhylucardI found it interesting to explore Alucard's mental health and the impact on his and Rhy's relationship.And mixed in some sexy times, because... why not.Please read the notes for further content info, especially if you're unsure whether it is for you.It's not a very heavy story, but I want you to stay safe <3
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. be ready

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @forthegenuine for the beta! <3
> 
> safety note:
> 
> There is a more detailed but spoilery summary of the first chapter in  
> *************************************************************************************************************  
> the part of the end notes marked this way (with enough space after the story),  
> *************************************************************************************************************  
> so you can check that out ahead of reading if you're unsure whether the content is safe for you.

* * *

  
The cork left the wine bottle with a little 'plop'. Alucard downed the first glass in one go and was already filling it again as he noticed the slight tremor in his hand. Usually that'd annoy him, but now he wasn't at all surprised.

Today had been, well, interesting. An unusual start to a very long day in his new life at the Soner Rast. And what was still awaiting him tonight... The prospect had certainly given him a lot to fantasize about during the time he'd spend on guard, making the corners of his mouth twitch uncontrollably. He had caught himself grinning like a madman several times during today's shift, a sight that a potential onlooker might have found quite out of place next to the stern faces of the other guards. Not that he cared.

Finally the sun had gone down, and the hourglass showed that it was almost time. He should still have about half an hour, enough to fulfil his part of the agreement – it wouldn't take much after all.  
For perhaps the hundredth time did the words Rhy had left him with this morning pass through his head. Alucard's insides burned with desire, thinking about the coy smile that Rhy's face had borne.

"When I come to you tonight, I want you to be ready."

"Ready for what?" he had asked playfully and flirtatious, although he could easily guess the answer.

Rhy had put a hand on his neck and pulled him closer until he could feel his breath on his ear.

"Tonight I want to spoil you. You won't have to do anything. I will take care of you, just the way I know you like it. I am going to fill you with my cock and fuck you until you can't stop coming. How does that sound?"

Alucard's heart had wanted to jump out of his chest right then, and he could not hold back a longing sigh as the king's lips lightly brushed his ear.

"Perfect, " he had whispered and turned to kiss the king, wanting nothing more than to pull him close and turn those ideas into reality right away, but Rhy took a step back and wiggled a finger at him.

"Ah-ah, not yet. You'll have to wait until tonight. And you'll have to follow my lead – you only get to lie back and enjoy, nothing else. Agreed?"

Of course Alucard had agreed, and so there he was now, pulling the red velvet curtains closed, undressing himself completely, filling another two glasses with wine and lying down on his stomach, arranging his pillows in a way that made it comfortable for him.

He let one hand travel down his body and started to tentatively stroke himself, conjuring memories of what Rhy's sensual, slender fingers felt like when he did the same to him. Immediately his muscles tensed and his breath quickened. He'd have to be careful to not come right away after that build up today, after all, he now also wanted to savour what he'd been fantasizing about for hours.

A cut glass bottle filled with scented oil sat on the table by the bed, which he covered his hands in, running them briefly over his body, enjoying the warm, soft feel and sweet scent. Smiling smugly to himself, he imagined how it'd make his skin shine in the dim light when Rhy entered the room and what a sight he'd offer him.

He pulled his one knee up and used his oily fingers to massage his opening. It did not take much until they were easily pulled in and he groaned deeply into his pillow. He had to retreat again and give himself a break, before continuing.

Sanct, if Rhy didn't arrive soon...

The door quietly opened and closed. For a second Alucard froze. Could it be someone else? Then he heard Rhy's voice, and from his tone he could tell right away that the king was just as aroused as he was.

"You look gorgeous. Don't mind me, just keep going."

Alucard didn't look up as his lover stepped closer to the bed and continued slowly stroking himself. His whole body shivered with anticipation as he felt Rhy's gaze drift over his body.

Rhy took a gulp of wine and Alucard heard how his breath also came in short gasps, as he stripped himself off his clothes. Moving to the edge of the bed, Rhy touched his hand to Alucard's back and gently ran his fingers over it. Without hesitation Alucard turned his head and in one swift motion he took Rhy's building erection into his mouth and started sucking and caressing it.

Rhy moaned loudly and after only a few moments he had to pull back. He knelt down to look Alucard in the eyes, his own dark with lust.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

A feverish nod was the answer, their flaming eyes meeting for a moment and Rhy leaned forwards for a breathtaking kiss. Then he vanished from Alucard's view.

He felt the mattress move, as Rhy climbed onto the bed, and then the much-anticipated warmth and weight of the other body on top of his. Heat shot through him and he didn't stop himself from writhing underneath Rhy as he started to kiss and bite his neck and shoulders, moving down his back and letting his hands travel between his legs, spreading them with gentle force and continuing to roam with his mouth and massage with his hands, until Alucard wasn't sure whether he could take it anymore.

Rhy lifted his hips and with a moan that escaped both of them simultaneously he leaned forward and slowly rubbed his middle against Alucard's exposed backside.

"Do you want me?" he asked between short breaths, bending over his back, one hand grabbing Alucard's hair that he had bound together in his neck, now matted with sweat and tangled, slightly lifting his head.

"Yes... yes, I want you. Oh, I want you so badly." Alucard was only peripherally aware of his own slurred muttering, as his brain seemed to have given up on language and could only focus on Rhy's hard cock that kept rubbing against his opening. "Please fuck me! Sanct, I can't... I need you... Please..."

"So eager!“ Rhy teased, but his own voice also trembled with urgent desire. "I will, but you'll have to stop touching yourself. You can't come until I tell you to. Understood? So hands off.“

Alucard ground his teeth in exasperation, but he complied. His fingers gripped the sheets instead and his body buckled, as finally he felt Rhy pushing carefully into him. Rhy's nails dug into his hips as he moved, first slowly, then faster.

Alucard was neither able nor willing to control his movements and the noises he made. The sensations were almost too much to bear. He longed for that release so badly, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out one hand between his legs and –

Rhy stopped moving, and an exasperated shout escaped Alucard's mouth.  
"No, don't stop! Please! Keep going!"

"I told you not to! You're disregarding a royal order.“  
Rhy steadied his voice, the frustration also clearly audible in his tone, but forcing himself to sound strict. "We can't have you disrespecting the crown."

Alucard buried his face in the pillow, trying to calm his panting. Then he felt Rhy shift forwards and grab both of his hands to pull them up on his back, one hand holding his wrists together with mild, but determined force. As Rhy started to move his hips again in slow but eager thrusts, Alucard's mind clouded over once more, letting go and getting lost in the sensations and connection.

But a small part of him that was still aware noticed a difference. It was as if the pleasure steadily turned into something else, spreading quickly like the plague. His mind went suddenly still and clear, but he couldn't catch a thought. His body stiffened, all muscles tensing. His breath grew even shorter. He heard the blood rushing in his ears and for a moment he thought he might faint. It felt like hours flying by although it could have merely been seconds. Rhy hadn't yet noticed anything, caught in his own passion.

Alucard tried to find his voice, why couldn't he speak?  
"No..." he murmured, and then, in one extraordinary exhaustive attempt, a cry rang from his mouth, that did not sound like himself at all. It was so clearly driven by panic, not desire, that it made Rhy immediately freeze and let go, breaking their contact completely.

And all of a sudden Alucard was in that damp cell, forced back against the wall, the scorching manacles around his already ruined wrists heating up once more and his whole world turned into pain.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'm (not) sorry.... *cough*
> 
> Chapter 2 is in the making and will hopefully be up in a week or so.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are highly appreciated (Seriously! Every single one makes me smile!).
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************  
> slightly spoilery summary for those who want more details about what you're going to encounter in the chapter  
> *****************************************************************************************************************
> 
> In the morning, Rhy leaves Alucard with the promise of some special sexy times that night on the premise that he'd let him lead.  
> After a long day of anticipation, Alucard gets himself in the mood until Rhy comes to join him.  
> They're both very eager to get it on, while Rhy continues teasing Alucard further.  
> He orders Alucard to keep his hands off, which he disregards as he gets carried away.  
> In consequence Rhy takes control over his hands by holding them down.  
> This triggers the trauma Alucard experienced when he was tortured as a pirate and as he's unaware of what's happening at that moment, he can't react in time to cope.  
> (In this chapter a fast spreading feeling of unease and loss of control, a brief flashback moment as well as physical symptoms are described. There will be more on this in the next chapter.)  
> There is a very short moment where Rhy doesn't realise something is wrong and Alucard can't communicate it.  
> Please let me know if this description was helpful, and especially if you think I should add anything!  
> For further questions or if anything comes up, you're welcome to contact me (e.g. here or via tumblr: @lumau)  
> *****************************************************************************************************************


	2. anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter with lots of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************************************************************  
> potential warnings for disassociation, guilt and physical ptsd symptoms  
> *************************************************************************  
> I don't think this needs any further safety notes, but please get in touch if you have questions in advance!
> 
> Once again, thanks for the second pair of eyes @forthegenuine!!

* * *

  
When everything went dark and quiet, the pain ended, and he was finally at peace.  
Until a voice started to register at the far corner of his consciousness. It took him a moment to understand that it was Rhy calling his name. Why did he sound so distraught?  
Alucard opened his eyes and as the blurriness subsided, Rhy's face appeared above him, his features tense, eyes wide and horror-stricken.

"Luc! Speak to me! Are you hurt? What is happening to you?"

Alucard's head was full of fog. The only thing he understood was that he had scared Rhy, the guilt of hurting his lover returned once again, and that he had to console him. He struggled to find the words, but his voice only came out so shakily he almost didn't recognise it as his own.

"Stop frowning, or you will get wrinkles," he muttered, forcing something that should have felt like a reassuring smile onto his face. "I'm fine."

"You don't know what you're saying! You're clearly not okay! You screamed, and now you're shaking, and..."

Alucard felt irritated by Rhy's persistence. If only he would stop looking so terrified. He let his eyes drop and was surprised to see that his body, curled in on itself, was shaking all over, his hands clutched tightly to his chest. It was an odd experience, as he felt completely detached from it.

"What can I do? Please tell me!"

He looked up again, as Rhy raised a trembling hand, but stopped to let it hover uncertainly.

"Can I touch you?"

"'course." Alucard wanted to reach up and take Rhy's hand, but his own wouldn't move.

Then Rhy's palm lay against his jaw, his thumb tenderly brushing over his cheek. Only then Alucard noticed that his face was wet with tears. He leaned into the light pressure of Rhy's hand against his face and could feel something inside him starting to fall back into place at the comfort of the familiar touch.

He swallowed, trying to straighten his face and make his voice sound less weak than he felt. " _Solase_ , Rhy. That feels nice."

Rhy's expression softened, worry still drawn deeply into it, but at least the terror had left his eyes. He reached out and pulled a blanket up over Alucard. Then he lay down next to him, and with a questioning look that was answered with a slight nodd, he put his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

In contrast to Rhy's still, warm body Alucard could feel how badly he was shaking. He tried to will his cramped muscles to slacken, suddenly ashamed of how weak and out of control he was. Rhy's hands, which continued to stroke tenderly over his hair and back, and the steady contact to his warm body slowly brought back his sense of where his body ended and the rest of the world began.

Rhy kept muttering words of reassurance, likely to calm both of them down.

"I'm here. You're safe. I've got you."

Alucard had done the same for him many times, repeating the words like a mantra, every time Rhy woke up in the middle of the night with a scream or soaked in cold sweat. His muscles finally began to relax, and he heaved a deep sigh, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

"That's it, breathe. Slowly."

Rhy lay his cheek against Alucard's, focusing on deep, steady breaths himself. Alucard found it very comforting, as if Rhy was breathing for the two of them. He could at least let go of having to focus on this basic task.

As the shivering ebbed off, his hands also finally unclenched. His arms were starting to ache from the strain on his muscles, and he suddenly remembered what had happened, the flash of a memory he never wanted to revisit again. A gasp escaped him that made Rhy look up, and although he tried to not let the distress show on his face, he couldn't help another stream of tears running down his cheeks.

His pain was mirrored in Rhy's expression, as he whispered, "What is it that hurt you so badly? I just wish I could help you."

Alucard burried his face in Rhy's neck, all of a sudden extremely tired. The last thing he could do now was talk, explain, and watch the horror return to Rhy's eyes. He just wanted to loose himself in the comfort of their soft, warm connection and forget everything else. Thankfully Rhy didn't ask any more questions and simply returned to rubbing his back and breathing into his hair until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story is definitely going to go in a different direction than I had anticipated... let alone become longer than planned (as they do). 
> 
> So, to continue reading, go here: 
> 
> [ Nobles and Demons ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027959)


End file.
